


Finchel Song Book

by MelissaMaier902



Series: Song Book Collections [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMaier902/pseuds/MelissaMaier902





	1. Stars

**ORIGINALLY POSTED: 7/01/2013**

**AN: This is for my twitter buddies: StunningLeaNaya and Finnspenis **

 

Rachel stood back stage waiting for her cue. This should’ve been a dream come true for her. She was performing at the Grammys for the first time. Her album was up for ‘Album of the Year.’ Everything was coming together, sort of.

 

She reflected on the journey that had led to this moment. After graduation there had been several Broadway performances, all with rave reviews. This had helped catapult her singing career, culminating in the recording and release of her solo album. With a summer tour planned in the upcoming month, Rachel was on top.

 

There was just one black cloud in her journey: Finn. They had broken up for the last time her senior year at NYADA. He had wanted to settle down, teach, and raise a family. Rachel had just been beginning her career. She had given all that up for fame. Standing backstage she couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe, that had been a big mistake.

 

She had talked to Kurt last night, catching up on the latest news about their friends.

 

Mike and Tina had reconciled in college and were getting married soon. Quinn was in her last year of law school with her eye on a judge’s seat in her future. Santana had landed a position with a dance company that traveled and performed all over the world, but after a car accident ended her career, she’d gone home to Lima. The silver-lining was her reconciliation with Brittany. The two were finally back together and opening a dance studio in Columbus. Mercedes had that bad run in with the music company and after a lot of soul-searching decided compromising herself wasn’t worth it. Currently she was at school in Boston attending seminary to become ordained. Sam and Mercy had reconnected a year ago and were planning on getting married after she finished school. Artie was in Hollywood making movies and becoming a huge success. Rachel had lunch with him every time she was in LA. Kurt had graduated from NYADA but was unable to break into Broadway. Instead he went to Parsons and obtained a degree in fashion. Noah had gone to New York to visit him and decided to stay. The two of them claimed they were just friends but Rachel had her doubts. They had been living together for six years now.

 

The hardest news was that Finn and his wife were expecting their second child. He was teaching at their old high school and running the Glee club as well. Rachel often looked at his Facebook page to check up on him. He was so happy that it physically hurt her. When his first child, a daughter, was born Rachel cried for two days. Ignoring all calls and cancelling a performance she was devastated. It should have been her; that should have been her life. Rachel didn’t know how it all went so wrong.

 

“Two minutes, Miss Berry,” a stagehand brought Rachel out of her thoughts.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

Getting into place, Rachel took a deep breath. Tears threatened to choke her. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to go back and change those decisions she had foolishly made so long ago. This, this life, while glamorous at times, wasn’t what she really wanted. Only it was too late.

 

The curtain rose and the soft spotlights highlighted her.

 

“This song goes out to the love of my life.”

 

The lone guitar started to play, the haunting melody of the strings joining in.

 

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_  
And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side  
I followed the ashes into outer space  
I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place.

 

Rachel’s voice waivered with all those pent up emotions and tears as she hit the chorus. The lights illuminated her pain and she felt stripped bare for all to see.

 

_I can't look at the stars_  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars.  
  


Her memories took her back in time. She remembered when Finn had given her that star in high school. It still remained framed on her bedside at home. Every kiss, every touch they shared burned through her mind until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Yet, she sang on.

 

_All those times we looked up at the sky_  
Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light.

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks but Rachel didn’t even notice. She was lost in her memories. Trapped in a secret world where she was back in the choir room singing just for Finn and he looked at her the way he always did and she was truly happy again.

 

The next chorus belted out from her without any conscious thought on her part. So powerful and moving was her performance, people began to stand and applaud. Rachel didn’t notice.

 

_And I can't look at the stars_  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars.  
  


The instrumental piece of the song brought a flood of memories for Rachel. Sectionals, Nationals and every duet in between. She almost missed the cue to sing the next part.

 

_Stars_  
Stars, they make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I can't look at the stars.

 

The song ended in a whisper and a muffled cry. The applause was immediate and thunderous. Rachel never heard a single sound. Frozen in her agony, with her heart breaking all over again, she could only stand there until the curtain closed.

 

A heart-wrenching scream left Rachel crumbled on the floor.

 

xxxxxxxx

Rachel jolted awake. Frantically she reached for Finn who was snoring softly beside her. Rachel took a deep breath as she felt his warm skin under her hand. The dream had shaken her to the core.

 

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and into her slippers. She carefully made her way down the hallway and opened the first door.

 

Inside four-year-old Christopher was sprawled out in his bed. He had kicked the covers off and was hanging slightly off the side almost too tall to fit comfortably. Rachel sighed in relief. She moved toward the small boy with a watery smile. After putting him back on the bed correctly and covering him she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked so much like his father same smile, same eyes. Rachel stared at her son for several moments before tip-toeing out of the room.

 

She traveled to the next door. The soft pink nightlight highlighted a princess bed. Two-year-old Barbra was sleeping peacefully. Rachel knelt by her bed and brushed the chocolate-brown curls from her face. The baby girl leaned into her mother’s caress without waking. Tears filled Rachel’s eyes, happy tears, as she watched her daughter sleep.

 

Rachel wasn’t sure how long she knelt by the bed before a pair of strong arms closed around her waist and pulled her into a broad, muscled chest.

 

“What’s the matter Rach?” Finn asked sleepily.

 

“Nothing. Just had a bad dream and wanted to check on them. You know how I get.” Rachel turned in her husband’s embrace and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Finn stood up and carried Rachel from the room. Once back in their room he laid his wife in their bed and stretched out next to her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly over and over again.

 

“No more bad dreams, Rach, just good ones okay. I love you.”

 

“Okay, Finn. I love you.”

 

__  
  


 

**AN: The song requested is “Stars” by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals.**

**It’s a pretty song, but really sad. I was going to end this songfic after the song BUT I COULDN’T DO IT!!!!! I am a die-hard Finchel/Monchele shipper to the core – that is my OTP!!! (I ship Puckurt (because let’s face it, while Cory’s the type you marry - Mark’s the type you do unspeakable things with!!!) and I ship Kurtofsky (because who are you kidding? – who wouldn’t want to mess around with Chris or Max?) but they run a close second).**

**So it literally killed me to end it like that – I just can’t have a world, imaginary or not, where there is no Finn and Rachel/Cory and Lea. So I shamelessly stole from my other fic and added the last part for two reasons. (1) There had to be a happy ending, HAD TO! (2) This story is for two of my twitter buddies and we were having a conversation about Monchele babies when I first started writing it so I wanted to make this fic more personal for them. Enjoy.**

**Hugs,**

**Melissa**


	2. All Over The Road

Kurt, Noah, Rachel and Finn raced into the choir room laughing.

“Guys! You’re late.” Mr. Schue was standing in front of the rest of the group with his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, Mr. Schue,” Kurt giggled. “Finn drove this morning and he had a little run in with the long arm of the law.”

Puck threw his head back and laughed as he sank into his chair. He quickly pulled Kurt into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Everyone was already used to their PDA.

Rachel giggled as she slid into the chair next to them. “It was a good song though.”

“Song?” Mr. Schue raised his eyebrow. “Finn?”

“Ya, I, umm, was able to get out of it, but I had to sing to do it.” Finn blushed as Kurt and Noah started laughing again.

“Well, since you’re late and we’re off track anyway… why don’t you sing this song for the group?”

“I don’t know, Mr. S, It’s not really something everyone would like.” Finn scooted his chair closer to Rachel.

“Oh, come on, Frankenteen! We could use the comic relief.” Santana smirked from the back row.

“It really is a good song,” Rachel smiled over at Noah and Kurt.

The boys just laughed and encouraged Finn to get up.

“You might as well, little brother. They’re never going to leave you alone if you don’t.” Kurt smirked and stuck his tongue out at Finn.

“Ya, dude, ‘sides we shouldn’t be the only ones to enjoy the hilarity.” Puck didn’t even try to hide his smile.

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up. “Fine!”

He walked over to the band and whispered something. Several of the players snorted and laughed before picking up their instruments.

Finn stood before the rest of the group.

“Okay, so, we were driving to school and Rachel forgot something so we had to turn around and get it. Then when we were headed back, well, she, umm, was thanking me and I, umm, swerved a bit. Nothing happened! But a police officer was on the corner and he saw it and pulled me over. I kinda freaked ‘cause gettin’ a ticket and having to tell mom or Burt would be bad, right? So then the officer walks up and well, I don’t know why, but I just started singing.”

Puck and Kurt laugh loudly while Rachel tried to conceal her giggle.

“Anyway, he liked my song and so he let me go with just a warning, but, ya, so that’s why we were late.”

The guitar started to play a country tune and half the group started to chuckle while the other half was in shock.

Finn sang…

_No sir I ain't been drinking_   
_I ain't even had one beer_   
_This sweet thing's got me buzzing_   
_From whispering in my ear_   
  
_Just take a peek up in here_   
_At this little hot mess_   
_Mister, you'll understand_   
_I'm doing my best_

Finn knelt down on one knee in front of Rachel and took her hand for the chorus.

_And I know I'm all over the road_   
_I can't help but go_   
_A little bit of left, a little bit of right_   
_It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee_   
_When she's all over me, I'm all outta control_   
_All over the road_

Finn stood back up and did a little spin move. He couldn’t help but laugh and blush when he caught Rachel’s hungry expression.

_Don't wanna get no ticket_   
_Don't wanna cause no wreck_   
_It's hard to concentrate with her pretty little lips on my neck_   
_I say "girl take it easy"_   
_She laughs, says "it'll be fine"_   
_How am I supposed to keep it between the lines?_

He pulled Rachel out of her chair to twirl her in the air as he continued to sing to her. He noticed Puck was either singing in Kurt’s ear or kissing him but either way his brother had the same smile as Rachel.

_Yeah I know I'm all over the road_   
_I can't help but go_   
_A little bit of left, a little bit of right_   
_It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee_   
_When she's all over me, I'm all outta control_   
_And all over the road_   
  
_Something 'bout these wheels rolling_   
_Radio playing gets her going_   
_I'm trying to get her home as fast as I can go_   
  
_And I know I'm all over the road_   
_I can't help but go_   
_A little bit of left, a little bit of right_   
_It's hard to drive with her hand over here on my knee_   
_Have a little mercy on me_   
_Sir I'm sorry I know_   
_I'm all over the road_   
_All over the road_   
  


By the time Finn finished the song most of the club was up dancing around with each other. He knew he wouldn’t lose the smile on his face all day.

Rachel pulled him down for a kiss. “Told you it’s a good song.”

“Good Job, Finn!” Mr. S patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t think we’ve ever done country as an assignment, so next week is going to be county week. You can work in pairs, groups or solos – your choice.”

There were some groans from some of the glee members.

“As a treat, I’m going to let you all go early. If you want to stay and work on your assignment that’s fine otherwise you’re all free to go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**AN: The song is called “All over the road” by Easton Corbin. I started this song before… along with a few others. I am going to finish all of them for my twitter buddy @finnspenis.**

**#finchelforever**


	3. Good Directions

“Hey, bro?”

“Ya, Finn.”

“You know I’m sorry I got you in trouble too, right?”

“I know, Finn. You’ve apologized repeatedly” Kurt sighed in annoyance.

Finn gave Kurt that kicked puppy look until Kurt relented.

“It’s alright Finn.” Kurt sighed once again. “If I’m honest, I could’ve said no and just let you go by yourself. So it’s just as much my fault as yours.”

“You’re the best brother ever, Kurt. As soon as we get ungrounded I’m gonna make it up to you.” Finn smiled brightly. “And Puck too!”

This caused Kurt to smirk. “Well, getting my boyfriend to forgive you might be a little harder, but I’ll help you work on him.”

A car pulled up to the vegetable stand the boys were forced to work at as punishment for sneaking out to go to Karofsky’s party. Finn helped the couple with their purchases.

Once the boys were alone again, Finn asked, “Puck’s really mad at me, huh?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, “He’ll get over it, Finn. Don’t worry about him.”

“Well, okay, umm, if you’re sure?”

“He’s just pissed he has to jerk off for a week while I’m grounded. Believe me, he’ll live.” Kurt chuckled to himself.

The boys sat in silence for awhile. Kurt was flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_ and Finn was starting to doze off in his chair, when a little red convertible came down the road. Behind the wheel was the most beautiful girl Finn had ever seen. He watched as she parked and then checked her phone before looking around at her surroundings. When the girl got out of her car Finn’s breath caught. She was a little bitty thing but she was all leg. Those gorgeous tan limbs had his heart racing and a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. As she approached he could see she had long brown hair and the biggest brown doe eyes! The girl smiled as she walked toward the boys.

“Excuse me. Hi, I seem to be lost. Could you please give me directions to the highway?”

Finn couldn’t talk. He just smiled goofily at her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled back gently. Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched his brother flounder. He quickly nudged Finn in the side before getting up and heading over to the other side of the stand to give them some privacy.

“Umm, s-sure,” Finn stuttered. “If you take this road a bit you’ll come to a country store. You should stop in and ask for Carole, she’ll hook you up with a cool glass of sweet tea. Then if you take a left at the caution light it will take you to the interstate, but… umm, if you go right, it’ll bring you right back here to me.”

The girl’s eyes went wide and a smile formed on her lips. Finn stopped breathing for a moment before she got back in her car and headed down the road.

Finn groaned and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

“Nice going, brother mine. You didn’t even get her name.” Kurt laughed.

Finn groaned again. He wanted to kick himself and briefly thought about asking Kurt to do it for him. Since his brother was the kicker for their high school football team he thought maybe that wouldn’t be such a great idea.

“She probably didn’t like me anyway,” he mumbled.

Kurt snorted and went back to reading his magazine.

Several minutes later a car was headed in their direction, but Finn didn’t even bother to look up. He was lost in thoughts of the girl he would probably never see again. He was startled out of these thoughts when a voice sounded.

“Hello again.”

Finn’s head whipped up.

She chuckled, “My name’s Rachel Berry and I’m new here.” She proceeded to hold out her hand.

Finn’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and took a breath.

Kurt laughed from behind him. “Nice to meet you, Rachel Berry.” He elbowed his brother in the side. “My name’s Kurt and this is my brother, Finn.”

Rachel’s eyes never left Finn’s. “It’s nice to meet you.” Then remembering her manners she smiled at Kurt. “Both of you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes again. “I’m gonna get something to drink and just leave you two alone to get acquainted.”

Kurt climbed into the truck before looking back through the rear-view mirror. He laughed as Finn was clearing a seat for Rachel, all while smiling like a fool. “Thank goodness for good directions,” he muttered.

He drove himself off to get some tea from mom and maybe sneak a call to Noah.

 

 

 

 

**For my twitter buddy @finnspenis. Inspired by the song “Good Directions” by Billy Currington.**

**#finchelforever**


	4. Socks, Dancing, and Sex

_*Note: This is not beta-ed so it may come down for corrections*_

 

Rachel’s eyes slide open and immediately her gaze fell on her handsome husband. Turning on her side with a sigh, she stared lovingly at his sleeping form.

Today was their one-year anniversary and her thoughts turned back to their wedding day. After sectionals, they went to the court house and said “I do” just as they planned. It sucked that Quinn never came around to the idea or showed up, but Rachel kind of understood. Her fathers’ had made a last minute plea for them to wait, but they held fast to their convictions. Burt and Carole had tried to bribe them into waiting, while Kurt pitched the idea of just living together.

It wasn’t that she and Finn hadn’t talked about everyone’s concerns, of course they did! No one had ever accused Rachel Berry-Hudson of not talking and they never would. They just felt like none of those concerns really mattered when it came right down to it. All of the nay-sayers have since come around, but it wasn’t always easy. Rachel knew every day was a gift and the two of them were determined to live each day to the fullest.

She remembered the reception and celebrating with all of their friends. It was such a good time. Finn was so sweet and charming the whole night. The next day the couple had taken off for a weekend in Niagara Falls. It was one of the best weekends of her life. Finn still carried around a picture in his wallet of the two of them standing by the water laughing.

Coming back to Lima, after that wonderful weekend, presented challenges for them as a young couple. They wound up splitting their time between the two houses; one week at the Berry’s and one at the Hudson-Hummel’s before switching again. Add to that getting ready for finals, graduation, and Nationals; there were days that really tested their love and commitment.

Rachel remembered after one particular fight (although she can’t remember what the fight was about now) that Finn told her there was nothing he was ever going to do in his life that was more important than making a life with her. That really struck home. Always being focused on making _her_ dreams come true, it took those words to really make her understand. Broadway may or may not happen, but _Finn_ would always be the one constant dream-come-true in her life. They haven’t really ever fought since then; petty arguments maybe, but never something that intense.

Finn mumbled in his sleep drawing Rachel out of her thoughts. She smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She decided to make him breakfast in bed to celebrate. Jumping up she looked for something to cover her nudity. They had a strict ‘no clothes to bed’ rule whenever they didn’t have company sleeping over. Rach grabbed Finn’s tee-shirt off the floor and giggled as she pulled it on. It came down to her thighs. She also grabbed a pair of his socks, which came up to her knees, from the drawer as their apartment tended to be drafty in the kitchen.

Making her way into the kitchen she decided on vegan pancakes. Just one more thing to love about Finn! He still ate meat when they went out or ordered take out, but he had become more open to her vegan ways and actually preferred some of the things. She flipped on the radio softly as she gathered the ingredients.

In no time she was singing along and dancing and she flipped pancakes. It really was one of the only things (besides her ‘I’m sorry cookies’) that she could cook well. Thank goodness they lived in New York otherwise they both might starve.

….

Finn woke up and reached for Rachel like he did every morning except she wasn’t there. He sat up quickly. He began to relax when he heard singing coming from the kitchen. Grapping a pair of boxers and an undershirt he stretched and got dressed. When he got to the kitchen he leaned against the doorway and watched as his beautiful wife twirled around the room.

He thought back, winning Nationals and graduating were high points in his life, getting excepted into NYU and deciding on a teaching degree had been awesome, but nothing, nothing compared to marrying Rachel. When everyone came down on them for their decision he almost lost faith, but she kept him going.

That was the best part of their life together as far as he was concerned. When he had a bad day or didn’t think he was gonna make it, Rachel always cheered him up. She was always in his corner, rooting for him, and helping him every step of the way. Finn tried to return the favor every chance he got. He never wanted to take her for granted. When she had tough dance classes he would massage her feet and calves, when she had monologues to memorize he read lines with her, he listened to her practice songs over and over again and never once got tired of it. He pushed her to do better when she got lazy, reminded her about things she needed to remember, and always held her close when she cried.

Yup, as far as he was concerned, life was pretty freakin’ awesome and when Rachel was up on that stage accepting all those awards he knew she would win one day he was going to get to hit the guy next to him and say “that’s my wife up there!”

….

Finn moved toward Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck softly.

“Happy Anniversary, Rach. I love you.”

She giggled. “Happy Anniversary, Finn. I love you too. I had hoped to make you breakfast in bed, did I wake you with the radio?”

“Na, I reached for you but you weren’t there so I woke up. Besides, we both know I’m way too messy to eat your awesome pancakes in bed.”

They both laughed.

“Well, since you’re up, why don’t you set the table and we can eat in a minute.”

“Sure, babe. You want coconut milk or juice with yours?”

“Juice. I think there is some of the pineapple-mango juice Noah brought over left.”

“Awesome! That stuff was great. Did you get the recipe like you wanted?”

“No,” she pouted. “Kurt said he won’t give up the damn thing but I’m going to keep trying.”

Finn snorted. “I’m sure you will, babe, I’m sure you will.”

….

The couple sat down to breakfast, laughing and catching up on the last couple of days that had been busy. With the semester winding down they planned to do something for their anniversary when summer started instead of missing precious class time now.

After breakfast Finn helped Rachel clean up. She washed and he dried and put away. They still had the radio on when Finn’s favorite song came on. He quickly turned it up.

Finn started to sing…

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_   
_If you can't read from the same page_   
_Maybe I'm going deaf,_   
_Maybe I'm going blind_   
_Maybe I'm out of my mind_

Rachel giggled as she watched him slide around the kitchen. He was such a goof-ball sometimes, but that’s one of the things she loved the most.

Finn used the glass he was drying as a microphone.

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_   
_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_   
_Just let me liberate you_   
_Hey, hey, hey_   
_You don't need no papers_   
_Hey, hey, hey_   
_That man is not your maker_

Finn pulled Rachel away from the sink and began to twirl her around; both of them singing along to the song.

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl_   
_I know you want it_   
_I know you want it_   
_I know you want it_   
_You're a good girl_   
_Can't let it get past me_   
_You're far from plastic_   
_Talk about getting blasted_   
_I hate these blurred lines_   
_I know you want it_   
_I know you want it_   
_I know you want it_   
_But you're a good girl_   
_The way you grab me_   
_Must wanna get nasty_   
_Go ahead, get at me_

Rachel kept slipping in her socks but that just made them laugh harder. Finn picked her up high in the air and spun her around. He thought he’d never seen her so relaxed and carefree as she did in that moment with her beautiful eyes wide and shining brightly.

_What do they make dreams for_   
_When you got them jeans on_   
_What do we need steam for_   
_You the hottest bitch in this place_   
_I feel so lucky_   
_Hey, hey, hey_   
_You wanna hug me_   
_Hey, hey, hey_   
_What rhymes with hug me?_   
_Hey, hey, hey_

When Finn sang, ‘what rhymes with hug me?’ Rachel leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Maybe you should take me back to bed and fuck me.”

Finn eyes darkened and his breathing speed up. “I love it when you talk dirty Rach.”

Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and grind down on him, all while licking and biting a path up his neck to his jaw and then his lips.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down gently. She watched as he pulled off his shirt and boxers. Rachel’s senses woke as she felt Finn join her on the bed. She felt his arms enclose her in warmth, and then slip his shirt from her body as his lips met her neck. He kissed her softly and she melted as his fingers and tongue traced random paths along her body. There were whispered words of love and desire tumbling from both of them.

Finn turned Rachel slightly and she felt him spreading her legs apart. He peeled off the socks, chuckling quietly. He leaned down to kiss his way up her body. Plunging his tongue into her belly button, earning a giggle, he could smell her arousal as she moaned beneath him. He moved up to her breasts, in no hurry, sliding his tongue over each one before taking a nipple into his mouth. Finn bit down softly dragging more moans from her.

Rachel didn’t want to be passive today. She reached out her tiny hand and wrapped it around his cock the best she could. Gone were the days of Finn needing to use his mailman chant, so Rach could play and stroke all she wanted. She could feel his excitement as she turned her wrist just the way he liked. She shimmied down and out of Finn’s grasp, pushing him onto his back, so she could kiss her own trail down his body. Her lips opened and she bent over kissing the tip of his cock. Rachel wanted to feel his erection in her mouth. She loved the power she felt whenever she pleased him this way. Opening her mouth wider, her tongue welcomed him in. She caressed his legs and thighs as she pulled him further down her throat. Finn’s breathing became erratic as her paced quickened. He moaned her name and tangled his hand in her long hair. She took all of him into her mouth and he could feel the tightening of her throat as it squeezed around the head of his cock every time she swallowed. Finn moaned louder as he trailed a hand across her soft cheek.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and whispered, “Lay down, baby.”

Following his directions she watched him crawl over to her body. Finn was aware of Rachel’s increasing passion as he watched her subtly squirm on the bed, emitting soft whimpers of pleasure. He slowly started kissing the inside of her ankles. The anticipation of where Finn was going was almost too much for Rachel. She desperately wanted his mouth on the most intimate parts of her body. His teeth nibbled at the inside of her thigh causing her to gasp as he came closer to where she wanted him. She could feel his hot breath on her. Then he tongue was gliding slowly across her clit, making it harder and more sensitive. Finn sucked her warm flesh into his mouth, using his tongue, teeth and lips to bring her pleasure. Every time she would almost reach orgasm he would stop and take his mouth away, only to return and start all over again. She moaned in frustration.

“Please, please, please… stop teasing me baby,” she chanted.

Rachel wanted Finn on top of her with her legs fully spread and her knees up while he moved his cock deep inside her but he kept teasing her, drawing it out. Sensing she was about to fall apart, Finn latched his mouth to her sensitive core, sucking hard, to pull her over the edge. One more dip of his tongue and Rachel screamed out her climax, flooding his mouth. Flattening his tongue, he lapped up her essence not wanting to miss a drop.

Finn was unbearably hard and leaking. He slid over the top of her, spread her legs wide and entered her quickly. She cried out as her hands gripped his shoulders. Rachel could feel him stretching her and massaging her inner walls. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She held onto him with her legs and arms and never wanted to let go. She ran her hands and nails up and down his back. Finn’s pace quickened; on the verge of his own orgasm. He looked into Rachel’s eyes as he pounded into her soft and willing body. She could feel him burning inside her. She screamed her way through another earth shattering orgasm. This was all Finn needed to let go and yell through his own intense climax.

As they lay there in bed, Finn still inside Rachel, and both covered in sweat, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

“You are so amazing Rach. I’m so lucky you decided to marry me and I love you so much.” A tear fell from Rachel’s eye and Finn leaned over and kissed it away. “Happy anniversary, baby. I’m so glad you’re mine.” Then he kissed her again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**AN: A little history on this one… on twitter @finnspenis and I had this conversation where we imagined a scene for the show that had our OTP singing this song to each other, dancing around their tiny apartment, being all cute and wonderful. So I started this one-shot as a gift to her. I didn’t get to finish it before tragedy struck and I almost didn’t, but my friend assured me that she wanted me to. It gives us something to hold on to when we don’t have much else. So this is for you Curry! I hope you enjoy it and it can make you smile. <3 Oh! And duh, you probably already know the song is “Blurred Lines” by Robin Thicke, but just-in-case.**

**#finchelforever**


End file.
